tales_of_the_raysfandomcom-20200214-history
Frequently Asked Questions
Here is a list of Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ) about the wiki and the game. General What is Tales of the Rays? Tales of the Rays is a mobile game in the Tales of Series developed and published by Bandai Namco Games for IOS and Android. The game used the Advanced Flick-LMBS. Where can I download the game? You can find it in the Appstore or Google Play by typing "Tales of the Rays". For Android, you can also download the APK directly. For iOS, you have to create a JP Apple account to play the JP version. Is the game pay-to-win? No. The battle system highly depends on your skills and strategy, and not just on what you get in the banner. Game General What are basic commands to know? * Autoplay: Tap the button on the top left of the screen (works separately on the map and during a fight). Adjustable from Option, whether ON/OFF from the start, or to save the config (Example: if you want to autoplay the map but want to do the fight manually). * Moving on the map: Use the left part of your screen. * Backstep: Swipe on the left side backwards from the direction the character is facing. * Attack: Tap the right part of your screen. * Use arte: Slide the right part of your screen. * Guard: Don't move (or touch your screen). * Play another character during fight/quest: Tap the character icon on the bottom of the screen twice. Alternatively, pause (top right button), tap the character you want to play, and tap "Make Leader" * Change focus: Tap the button under the Pause button. * Use a Mirrage arte: Slide up on the character when your Mirrage Gauge is full. What is the reset time? There are 2 update times: # 12 AM (JST), 8 AM (PST), 3 PM (UTC): daily dungeon / daily missions # 4 AM (JST), 12 PM (PST), 7 PM (UTC): daily log-in bonus What is "Just"? If you cast your next arte with a very good timing, you will gain extra MG points to fill your MG faster. The timing is something you have to figure out; it's approximately as the animation for the previous arte or attack is ending, but it's different for every character and every arte. What's the AP regen rate? The regen rate is 3 minutes for 1 AP. How do you get AP orbs? You can get AP orbs from story scenarios (not events) and story sub-scenarios (available under Menu->Story Logs). How does autoplay work? Autoplay is be either ON or OFF in the stage (battle and map are distinct). When autoplay is ON: * Map autoplay: ** Your character will move according to yellow arrow (directly to the boss). If monsters or chests aren't in the way, it will be ignored. ** Map autoplay will collect all monsters and chests on daily dungeons and event grinding dungeons, but often not other levels. * Battle autoplay: ** The character will play according to the strategy you selected. ** They can guard automatically. ** If you control the character with autoplay set to ON, you cannot manually guard. * To both (map/fight): ** You can control your character movement at any time (to take a chest, fight another enemy, use another artes, move where you want). Autoplay will automatically be reactivated when your finger doesn't touch the screen. ** You can set to ON, OFF, or use the setting from the previous fight by choosing this in the "Options" menu. Characters How do you recruit characters? They are recruitable in three ways: * through story chapters * through events * by pulling a character’s gacha Mirrage or Mirror Gear (before encountering them in a story chapter or event) Who’s out in the game right now? A full list of every playable character is displayed here. Chapters and Events character category will also display which characters are available or featured in an associated event. How to get and use Overray? Overray is a feature which boosts Ix and is unlocked after clearing chapter 6. To use Overray: In the character selection screen, on Ix's profile, there's a small mirror which will indicate how many Overray charges are available (max 4). Enable/disable Overray by tapping on the mirror. You get another Overray charge after 6 hours of cooldown. "Overray" also refers to a specific type of mirrage, as of Arc 2 Chapter 3. These mirrages are obtained through gacha pulls and cause a special effect such as "negate artes" or "extend stagger time" for a specific amount of time after use. They otherwise function like all other mirrages. What’s the max level/stats for characters? The default max level is 50 with the ability to use a character-specific item to level up beyond that (see Nexus Shards below). You can check out each individual’s stat growth by accessing their respective page on this Wikia. Each page also shows how much exp they need to get to each level, though it’s the same for all characters. What is a Spirrogem/Spirro Crystal/Spirro Jewel? Items that grant exp to a character. To use them, go to "Enhance", select a character, then select "Character enhance" (the top left option). # Spirrogem: Gives you 2,000 exp. # Spirro Crystal: Gives you 25,000 exp. # Spirro Jewel: Gives you 300,000 exp. What are Nexus Shards? Items to raise the level cap of your characters up to 70. To limit boost, you need to go to "Enhance", select a character, then select "Character limit boost" (the top middle option). # Nexus shards are character-specific, so an Ix Nexus Shard can't be used on Mileena. # Your character needs to be level 50 before using the Nexus Shard I. # Nexus shards are correspond to the level cap they break. Level 1 shards raise the level cap from 50 to 60, and level 2 shards raise the cap from 60 to 70. Weapons How do you get weapons? You can pull them from banners, from the friend point banner or from limited-time events. Is there any point to 1★ and 2★ weapons? You can use them for extra stat boosts if you don’t have other spare weapons, but once you do, you can just sell those to get Prisms (and Gald). Should I level 3★ weapons? Yes (at least some of them). Some of them will have suit more combat situations than some 4★, so don't ignore them. Tip: If a character is not in your current party, you can give their weapons to someone you’re using. They can’t use the arte (and won´t get "Bonus Drops" for events), but they’ll still get the stat boost. Should I level a duplicate or limit boost it? Limit boosting equipment is a good idea since it increases its max stats and CC contribution to a character. Follow the above tip if you have extra slots and need more stats so that you can save gald and crystals. What does arte enhancement / weapon enhancement do? If you look on the second tab of the weapon summary, you’ll see a list of five enhancements you can add to the weapon. Some increase damage, others stagger time, or healing effect, or status infliction, etc. They’re very useful and can often make difficult stages much easier. Do enhancements affect only the upgraded weapon, or other artes? They only effect the upgraded weapon/arte. Where do I find the materials for upgrades? The daily materials quests provide levels to grind for chiral crystals, anima orbs, and elemental orbs. Quests rotate each day, so keep an eye out for the type you need! Events will also offer these items as rewards. Events What are events? Events are one of the ways a character can be introduced into the game. You will be able to get Event-exclusive 4★ weapons for the event characters as well as a free mirrage, similar to the free mirrages you get from clearing the story chapters. Trading Shop? The common event format, in which you get items from a Trading Shop. Event currency is obtainable in the event and will be removed after the event ends. You can grind for event currency in the stages marked for that purpose. Trading Shops generally offer event gacha tickets, 4* weapons, Nexus Shards, costumes, and weapon and mirrage enhancing materials. Point rewards? In Raid Battles, by clearing battle stages you'll get points which will earn rewards at certain thresholds. Raid events also include a community challenge to reach goals in order to recruit the event character, or for bonus rewards. Summoning banner Events come with a summoning pool that has increased rates for the event characters' weapons and mirrages. For example, the Mikleo and Edna event has a banner with increased rates for Mikleo, Edna, and Sorey’s gear. Each banner will list what characters and equipment it contains. Event characters can't be pulled from chapter banners unless they are later added as a chapter character. So I can’t get (event character)’s mirrage or weapons after the event is over? Events can also be reran at any given time. Event Weapons can also reappear in that associate Exchange Shop. Some special banners will contain event characters (eg: Tales Festival, related events, New Year's Generational Banners, etc). You can recruit an event character you missed if you pull their mirrage or mirror gear. 3* weapons, 4* weapons, and free mirrage can also be bought for prisms in the Turtlez Shop, but free Mirrages will not recruit a character. If you really want an event character's gear, it's best to pull when you can. How do you get the 4 star event weapons? Early events had 4★ weapons as rewards and drops from the event stages. Current events feature 4★ weapons in the Trading Shop, or as rewards for certain levels of points. To get a fully limit broken weapon, you will need 5 copies total. Missions You'll find event missions under the "event" tab. Most event missions award diamonds. They generally include: completing the event stages, leveling the event characters, and limit breaking event weapons. Order Detailed page for Order. Introduced in the 2.1.0 update, the order feature will allow you to send your units to complete "tasks" to obtain various rewards. Orders are found on the home screen in-game in the bottom right corner with this icon: * All orders can be done separately, but you can't use a character who is already in another order! Each order has a level requirement to reach. If you reach the level requirement, you have more chance of success. Characters used in orders can still be used in quests. Summon What is the rate? Rates will vary banner to banner. Generally the rates are: * 3★: 74% * 4★: 15% * Mirror Gear (5★): 6% * Mirrage: 5% Detailed breakdowns for probabilities for each specific item in the banner can be seen by clicking the "Gacha Details" button (usually at the top-right of a banner) Should I do only 1 pull or only x10 pulls? The rate is the same between single pulls and multi-pulls. But multi-pulls guarantee at least one 4* weapon (diamonds) or one 5* (paid currency). Paid multi-pulls also award 220 Prisms. It is up to the discretion of the player on which they prefer to do. Because of the guarantee, many players prefer to do x10 pulls (unless there is a discount on the single pull). Are there limited-time banners? Yes, event banners are limited-time, as well as various special promotional banners. Weapons/Mirrage from characters you can get in chapters will be added in the permanent pool. Any tier list for the game? No. Some characters may see more usage than others but with the current nature of the game, there is no definite tier list, although this is a subject of popular debate. More than rarity, an arte's utility tends to be determined by its animation and passives. Here is general list of what can be strong/recommended: # Dash Arte weapons: Very useful to avoid any attacks from enemies. Really simple but very effective! # Heal Arte weapons (especially AoE): Not as necessary in early game, but very useful with stronger monsters or extended battles, such as in the Tower. # Iron Stance breaking passive weapons: It is pretty annoying when enemies still can attack when you focus them. If you have an Iron Stance breaking passive, you will be able to break down that faster! # Multi-hit Arte weapons: With an Iron Stance passive, you will be able to destroy enemies' Iron Stance with only a few hit. Even without that passive, a full combo will probably destroy enemies' Iron Stance. # Healing passive weapon: You might not heal a lot, but you let enough time for your healers to heal you! Especially OP with a Dash Arte weapon. # Shot Arte: If you are in a bad situation (basically if all your allies died and you are alone against the boss), shot Arte can be pretty useful! A lot of the weapons with those features exist in 3★ (for example: Dash animation = Yuri's Ghost Wolf or Ix's Shredding Talons). You won't get a lot of stats, but it's ok if you can clear content! :) Reroll Is it recommended to reroll? In this game, not really. Getting the rarest item in the banner (Mirrage) won't necessarily help you a lot to clear content unless you have the right character. How to reroll? Android: Guide. iOS: Unfortunately, we don't have any good tutorial to reroll. I've got a Mirrage, but it's not Ix or Mileena. Should I reroll? It is up to the players themselves. Mirrages are, except the animation, pretty similar in term of damage. Ix and Mileena's Mirrage are pretty good because you can use them in every stage, but later, other Mirrage will be stronger! So I've got no Mirrage, only weapons. Should I reroll? It's up to you. Mirrage artes are generally used when you want to: # Cancel an attack # Do a final blow # Increase your Mirrage Ratio (MR) for missions # Heal (if you set the right Mirrage) In addition, you have to fill your Mirrage Gauge (MG) to use them, so generally, you will be able to use only once your Mirrage arte. A normal arte, you will be able to use them immediately. Some of them can also be super powerful (ie. Craltia can heal Ix and make a dash to avoid an attack!). When should I reroll, then? In this game? You don't need so. As long as you know how to guard, enhance your weapons, XP your characters, nothing can stop you. It's fine to just use what you get. Technical How to save data? # On the welcome page, tap on "Transfer", and choose the account you want to use to bind your account. ## If you tap instinctively the screen, the game will ask you to bind your account, and tap on "Assign" to choose. ## If you refused instinctively: "Menu" => "Transfer Settings". # If you choose: ## Facebook: Just log in and bind it. ## Bandai Namco ID: Start to register with a PC on the Bandai Namco ID website (https://www.bandainamcoid.com/v2/oauth2/signup). And start to bind it in the game. How do I recover my account? # Your game should be newly installed (no existing data should be present, clear data/uninstall otherwise). # The second popup will ask you if you want to transfer your account or start a new game. # Tap on "Data Transfer". # Enter your Facebook or Bandai Namco ID account. # Confirm. Info: When the transfer is done, you won't be able to play with your account on your old device. You have to clear the data and do the recover again. Info 2: Transfer from iOS to Android (or Android to iOS) will remove all your Mirrogems. Please use them before! *A more detailed guide can be found here on how to recover or save an account. My game is crashing, how to fix it? # Try to restart the game. # Clear the cache, restart the game. # If it doesn't work, clear the data, restart the game. ## On iOS, ignore this step. # Uninstall and reinstall the game. # Try asking on the Discord or the Reddit community if this doesn't solve the issue! Does the game drain a lot of battery? It depends on your device. If you feel it drains a lot, try to use the "Energy" mode. If it doesn't help, you might have to change phone or play the game on an emulator. Does the game take a lot of space? It could if you choose the "DL All" option. Otherwise, it only downloads what you need to play the game. Does the game use a lot of mobile data? Not really if you choose the "DL All" option. If you take the "Don't DL" option, it might take a lot (you will download assets as and when you progress in the game). Wiki Can I help you? Yes, of course! Wiki contributors are welcomed and encouraged. It's highly recommended to read the Manual of Style before starting to editing a page. If you have any questions, feel free to contact Yewfelle, Kleissis or any other Rays Wikia admin. References